Je suis Cupidon
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: Je suis Cupidon, ça peut être choquant mais avec le temps, on s'y fait. Je suis Cupidon et aujourd'hui, quatorze février, je vais effectuer mon ultime et dernière mission.


Bonsoir, bonsoir,

En ce jour de Saint Valentin, mon imagination m'a travaillé au corps et c'est cet OS qui en est sortit.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Un putain de collier.<strong>

J'ai descendu le plus vite possible. Enfin, où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Aujourd'hui, on était le quatorze février. Le quatorze février !

Depuis six ans que j'étais là. Six ans que je suis à Poudlard. Gryffondor, en fait. Et jusqu'il n'y a pas longtemps j'étais quelqu'un de toute à fait normal.

Seulement il faut se méfier des apparences. Il faut être extrêmement pointilleux. Faire très attention. Ne jamais, jamais, baissé la garde.

J'ai perdu un ami, il y a quelques mois. Je tenais beaucoup à lui. Après tout, il avait l'air normal. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Et il est mort près de moi. Ca m'a brisé.

C'était une nuit d'orage. En été, en août en fait. Il faisait terriblement chaud. Hermione et moi dormions profondément. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille.

_La porte s'était ouverte à la volé dans un grand fracas, à moins que ce soit le tonnerre. Je l'ai vu dans l'embrasure de la porte, fébrile. J'ai momentanément paniqué avant de la reconnaitre._

_- Luna ?_

_- Oui. Il… il faut que je te parle !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile… _

_Elle a tendu la main vers moi, a tenté de sourire, l'air de rien. Elle s'est assise prés de moi alors que moi-même je me redressais. Elle m'a raconté toute son enfance avec une férocité que j'aurais parié que la jeune femme devant moi n'était pas la Luna que je connaissais. Elle m'a parlé de cette nuit où une vie c'est éteinte dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours été traumatisée. Elle m'a raconté quelques anecdotes auxquelles elle aurait voulu que je ris seulement, elle m'avait l'air tellement mal que je n'aurais pas pu rire à la meilleure des blagues. _

_Je n'avais jamais vu personne ainsi. Elle tremblait, elle suait et elle parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence un monologue que ni elle ni moi n'aurions pu stoppées tant elle parlait vite. Elle s'était mise à pleurer._

_- Et… et là, il est arrivé. Il m'a avoué que sa mission était finit. Il m'a dit qu'il avait réussit et que là était sa plus grande fierté. Il avait réussit. Je ne comprenais pas alors… alors il m'a expliqué calmement et longuement. Je crois que ça à été la plus longue nuit de ma vie. Depuis peu, il était Cupidon. Il est devenu Cupidon du jour au lendemain parce qu'on lui avait confié cette mission. Il devait former un couple, bien précis. En attendant qu'il y arrive, il pouvait former et jouait avec tous les couples qu'il connaissait. Il a réussit. Et quand Cupidon réussit sa mission, il meurt quelques temps plus tard. Avant ça, il doit trouver la bonne personne pour reprendre le flambeau. Et il a pensé que moi, moi Luna Lovegood, je pouvais porter cette tache. Il m'a donné son collier ! Son putain de collier ! Et je suis devenue Cupidon. Je suis Cupidon, Ginny, et il me reste quelques minutes pour te confié les personnes que tu auras à unir, te confier cette tache à toi. Te donner ce putain de collier, à mon tour ! Je suis désolée, Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, crois moi. C'est la dernière que je veux. Seulement, tu semble être la mieux placée. Et ça semble tellement important pour… l'humanité que c'est deux là soient enfin réunis. Je te parle d'Hermione, là. Je… j'ai réussit… avec toi et Harry. Et…_

_Elle avait sortit un collier de sous sa robe de chambre, elle avait le regard de quelqu'un qui mourrait. Parce qu'elle mourrait. Venait-elle réellement de me dire que mon couple avec Harry était loin d'être un hasard ?_

_- Si cela peut te rassurer, Ginny, tu y as été pour beaucoup. A vrai dire, tu as presque tout fait. Mais là, c'est à toi de jouer. Je vais mourir dans quelques minutes et il faut que tu acceptes d'être Cupidon._

_- Quoi ? Mais… Je… Non !_

_- J'ai besoin que tu accepte ! Il faut que je meure. Je sais que ça fait peur, Ginny, de savoir que quand tu auras réunit deux êtres destinés à l'être, tu passeras par la même étape. Mais là, Hermione a besoin de toi. La survie de l'humanité a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu le fasses. S'il te plait._

_- C'est… uniquement pour Hermione._

_- Comme tu veux, avait-elle soufflé._

_J'ai attrapé le collier qui était toujours de son cou et lorsqu'elle l'a passe au dessus de son cou, elle m'est soudainement tombé dans les bras, inanimé. _

Morte, elle était morte parce qu'elle avait enlevé un collier. Je l'avais regardé, ce collier. C'était simplement une chaine très longue qui se joignait à un pendentif. Le pendentif représentait un petit ange armé d'un arc entouré de petits cœurs. Ecœurant. Ecœurant et classique.

Un putain de collier.

Je l'avais enfilé et au fils du temps, ce collier on apprend à l'aimé. Il m'accompagnait chaque jours, j'avais trop peur de l'ôter. Je ne voulais pas tomber raide morte comme Luna. Et j'ai finit par l'aimé, lui et le pouvoir qu'il me donnait. J'avais pu m'amuser un peu plus chaque jour. Mais depuis quelques temps j'avais compris. J'avais compris à qui je devais lier Hermione.

Hermione, l'éternelle amoureuse de mon frère. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. En réalité, elle était destinée à une autre personne, et au fond je suis persuadée qu'elle le savait. Une sorte d'âme sœur, comme elle et Harry.

Je souris à cette pensée en tripotant le collier sous ma robe de sorcière. Le quatorze février. Je devrais être avec là. A la place de quoi, j'étais en train de chercher comment je pouvais dire à mon âme sœur que j'allais bientôt mourir.

Oh non ! Le voilà qui arrivait !

- Ginny ! Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée, où étais-tu ?

- Je… Je cherche Hermione. J'ai quelque à lui dire… Enfin lui faire comprendre. Tu ne sais pas elle est ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin ! C'est la fête des amoureux et tu veux la passer avec ta meilleure amie alors que ton petit-ami te cherche depuis des heures ?

- Harry… Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais… il faut que je te le dise à toi aussi. Viens.

- J'ai tiré son bras et on s'est assis à même la pierre du sol dans le couloir désert. Il avait les sourcils fronçaient, il était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet.

- Je t'aime, Harry. Tu le sais ? Je t'aime plus que tout depuis des années. Je t'aime.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en pris. Je suis là. Je ne partirais pas complètement. Je serais là, quelque part en toi. Je t'aime. Tu sais. Tu sais que je t'aime. Hein, que tu le sais. Ne regarde pas ainsi, s'il te plait. Je serais là.

Il n'a pas très bien prit la nouvelle. Son visage s'est lentement décomposé quand il a appris que j'étais Cupidon et il s'est effondré quand il a appris de quoi était réellement morte Luna. Il a pleuré. Mais il n'est pas partit. Il a besoin de moi. Alors il est resté, il a pleuré sur mon épaule. Il ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça alors que je viens seulement de lui apprendre que nous sommes deux âmes sœurs.

- Tu prendras soin d'Hermione, hein ! Tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir, c'est ainsi.

- Comment veux-tu que je n'en veuille pas à la personne qui m'a enlevé ma petite amie, ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Cependant… elle est ma meilleure amie et j'aurais besoin d'elle.

- Bien. Ne lui en veut pas non plus pour la personne qui est son âme sœur. Si j'avais pu changer, je l'aurais fait. Seulement, ils sont nés pour être ensemble.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu es sûr d'avoir un tel choc d'un coup ?

- Oui. Dis-moi qui seras à jamais lié à ma petite sœur, s'il te plait.

Je suis repartie pour chercher Hermione. Mon cœur était brisé maintenant. J'avais brisé celui d'Harry.

Mes larmes sont montées seules alors que je me dirigeais vers les appartements des deux futurs tourtereaux.

Hermione m'avait confié le mot de passe au cas où un jour quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce jour était arrivé. Le quatorze février. J'ai pénétré dans leur Salle Commune. J'ai aperçus Hermione et Malefoy qui discutaient avachis l'un en face de l'autre dans des divans défoncés. Quand Hermione m'a vu, elle s'est immédiatement redressée, le blond s'est tourné vers moi. En voyant mon état le vert et argent s'est levé et m'a sourit. Il a embrassé le front d'Hermione et a quitté la pièce alors que ma meilleure amie s'attachait les cheveux.

- Je vous dérange ? ais-je demandé.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je devais passer la soirée avec Drago…

- Le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle en piquant un fard.

- Tente ta chance pendant qu'il en ait temps.

- Rooooh ! Ginny, arrête !

- D'accord, d'accord, sourit la rousse.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hermione a compris que j'avais besoin de parler d'autres choses, alors elle a envoyé valser la table basse, a étalé un plaid au sol et s'y est allongée. J'ai mis ma tête prés de la sienne et nous avons parlé. De tout, de rien. Une grosse partie de l'après-midi s'est écoulée. Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy sorte de sa chambre.

- Dégage de là, Drago ! On parle la !

- Je passe juste…

- Va-t'en !

- Mais je veux juste…

- Dégage !

Hermione et Drago ont ris. Et je les ais suivis. Il était temps pour moi de mettre un terme à ma mission.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? s'écria Hermione

- De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas.

- Il allait passer la soirée avec toi. Seul à seule… le soir de la Saint Valentin… Enfin Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris les projets qu'il avait pour v…

- Ginnerva ! Il n'allait rien se passait.

- Alors, allez au bal. Tous les deux je veux dire.

- Non.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, fit une voix trainante. Nous sommes Préfet, Hermione, Préfet-en-Chef et c'est notre rôle d'y aller tous les deux.

- Mais…

- Allez, il te reste… cinq heure, les informa-t-il. Je dégage et je vous laisse les appartements pendant cinq longues heures. Cinq longues heures pendant lesquelles je vais me voir réduit à airé comme une âme en peine. Tout ça pour que vous preniez le temps d'être…potable.

Il fit de grands gestes autour des deux amies relevaient sur leur coudes, un air scandalisé sur le visage. Celui de mon amie se fendit d'un sourire, elle attrapa le premier coussin qui lui passer sous la main et l'envoya en pleine figure du jeune homme. Il a rit alors qu'Hermione se relevait.

- Dégage, réitéra-t-elle en me tendant ses mains pour m'aider à me remettre debout.

- Drago est partit, riant de plus belle.

- Cinq heures pour un bal ça te tente ?

- Je t'attendrais en bas des escaliers, Mia !

Il est partit à nouveau et j'ai regardé Hermione, le regard sondeur.

- « Mia » ?

- Laisse tomber.

On était passé dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor et on s'était mis à essayer toutes les robes que l'on avait. On aurait dit deux gamines pour leur premier bal.

- Hermione ! On avait dit pas de rouge ! Trop basique aujourd'hui. Du vert, ça lui plairait beaucoup !

- Ginny !

- Ne me mens pas, 'Mione ! Je vois bien comment tu te comporte en sa présence ?

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Je t'ai vu te comporter comme ça avec mon frère pendant des années.

Elle a semblait méditer mes paroles.

- La verte, donc rougit-elle.

Hermione avait toujours détesté les slows. Mais celui-là était particulier. Harry, présent à mes côtés, m'embrassa pour la énième fois. Il regardait fixement Drago et Hermione depuis le début de la soirée, tout comme moi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ginny.

Hermione a sourit. Ça ne durerait plus que quelques secondes.

- Tu es très jolie, ce soir, Mia.

- Jolie, tiqua Hermione.

- Oui bon, d'accord. Tu es magnifique. Vraiment.

Il lui sourit. Et elle ne tint plus. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Drago répondit à son baiser. La brune lui a sauté dans les bras et a sourit à son amie.

J'étais heureuse en voyant les bras du serpent se resserraient autour de la taille de sa nouvelle compagne. Je me suis tournée vers Harry qui était à nouveau larmoyant. Je l'ai embrassé avec toute la fougue et tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Merlin que je l'aimais.

- Parkinson ! Viens là. Il faut que je te parle, interpella l'intéressée alors qu'Hermione embrassait à nouveau le blond.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

Xoxo

Lily Malefoy :)


End file.
